Detective of secrets
by gatomonfan
Summary: Yusuke isn't what everyone thinks he is. He isn't human, he isn't a demon, he's not even a spirit. He is much, much more. How would the tale go if Yusuke was the lord of nature?


**A.n. All right so this just popped into my head whilst I was on holiday. I hadn't thought about yu yu hakusho for 10 days and suddenly there I am daydreaming about my next fanfiction. Enjoy! The other Fanfictions are my major priority, this is just a sneak peek to let you know what's coming after I've finished one of my others. If you want an update sooner than that then you'll have to review. This will contain slash, just in case you can't tell by the first paragraph. Don't like it, then please don't read.**

**Disclaimer! I do not own yusuke, kurama or any other characters except perhaps an oc or two, depending on whether I do actually decide to add them to this fanfiction or not.**

**Detective of secrets**

**Chapter 1**

Kurama was purring. This used to be a rare occurrence. As Yoko, he only really purred when he had found a treasure of great worth guarded by a series of high security traps, locks and lasers. As a human he stopped purring all together. After all, whoever heard of a purring human? However, recently it had become all to common to hear the red, occasionally silver, head purring like an engine.

It didn't matter if he was in public or in private, whenever he was with _him_ he just couldn't help it. _He_ was sinful. In appearance. In personality. In intellect. Whatever way you looked at him, no matter what your gender, sexuality or preferences, you wanted his attention.

At first Kurama tried to ignore him. He refused to act like a love sick school girl or a yearling kit but in the end he had no say. He fell. He fell hard.

Now he was content to sit in _his _lap or to lie at _his _feet, something he would never have let happen before. Now however, having that pedicured and aristocratic hand running through his hair gave a more pleasurable thrill than stealing some rare and priceless artefact ever did.

How did this all happen? Who is this mysterious male that has captured the beautiful kitsune's heart? Well, that is what our story is about.

Lets go back a couple of years. No, even further back than that. Are you still imagining modern civilisation? You haven't gone back far enough. Our tale starts in what we back in present day call the dark ages. A time left out in history class. There is a reason for this of course. How could it be in history class when there are no written, proven records on it? Never heard of it before? I'm not surprised.

We're talking about an age roughly 150 million years after the gods created the universe. Forget about that foolish big bang theory scientists are always giving long pointless and boring talks about. It's not true. It's just a science-fiction series on your television.

The universe was actually created by the gods in a similar style to the occurrence described in the Christian bible.

The world was a bleak place back then. The gods had yet to make humans and had made one or two major yet unnoticed errors when making nature. The animals and the plants were all the same. Beautiful but wild, deadly and out of control. This, as you can probably imagine, was a problem. A big one. Yet they failed to notice. Eventually the creator, father of the gods, got fed up of his children's obliviousness. Taking matters into his own hands, he set about creating a personality from the essence of nature itself, minus the brutality of course. He began the lengthy process of crafting a body for the personality but upon finishing it he came upon a dead end. There was no way to send his creation to an existence on the planet. In vain he shaped some of the tamer animals into two legged creatures but they became more powerful from his touch, destroying everything in their path. He had to give up and sent them to one of the emptier worlds his children had made as a prototype. This world would eventually become known as Makai or demon world.

Finally, after all of his intervention, his children noticed the problem with nature and set about soothing the animals and putting the plants into a type of comma. This left the new being without a purpose. For years it drifted about in nothingness, discarded as a child would discard an old toy. It remained like that for years, century's even, forgotten and unneeded, until who should find it but Inari, god of fertility. Believing the being to be no more than a babe she had created and forgotten about, she sent him to the womb of a mortal down in the human world who's baby would have originally been a miscarriage. Of course, she gave the child a few added bonuses as an apology for being forgotten for who knows how long.

#

Yusuke urameshi. Born to Atsuko Urameshi, April 26th. Father unknown. Grandparents unknown. Appearance: almond shaped chocolate eyes, ebony hair and crimson full lips. No birth marks. Weighs a healthy 3 kg. No known health problems.

Many agreed that the drunkard, Atsuko, hadn't deserved the beautiful, quiet child and many envied her, however there were non that didn't agree that the child had turned the young woman's life around for the better. When the babe had been born, healthy, alive and beautiful, despite every doctor and psychologist had agreeing that, with the mothers heavy drinking habits, the child was likely to be a miscarriage, the woman had binned the alcohol and the cigarettes on the spot and let her motherly instincts take over. It was hard not to smile when you saw the child and his mother. They were the image of a perfect family. Everyone in the city agreed that Yusuke was the most beautiful child in the city. He was never rude, got a+ in every subject to the point that teachers were thinking about moving him up a year, and it was plainly obvious that he would be one of the most wanted bachelors in the city once he was older. Even Shiori Minamino's son paled in comparison.

Yusuke was a... gifted child, that was plainly obvious to everyone in the city. He charmed everyone who met him to the point that they never looked past his appearance. If they had they might have noticed irregularities. Only small things of course. The coldness he seemed to treat everyone with, as though he was born for a higher purpose or the more vibrant colours of plants whenever he walked past. The way his only friends seemed to act more like wild animals than humans and treated him as more of a master than a friend.

Nobody got closer enough to notice this, however. After all, he was only a grade school student. What could he possibly do?

**A.N. That's chapter 1 guys. If you haven't already I suggest you read the note at the top. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
